But Baby It's Cold Outside(and bloody wet too!)
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: It's a very cold and rainy day. The Scooby Gang need something to do and so does Spike.


  
  
But Baby It's Cold Outside (and bloody wet too!)  
  
  
Title:- I'd have thought that was obvious!  
Rating:- PG(just incase)  
Distribution:- Same as always.  
Ownership:- Joss Whedon owns all characters from BtVs.  
Feedback:- will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Author's Notes:- I don't own any of the games featured in this fic, they belong to whoever invented them.  
  
  
  
"Xander!You cheated!"  
"I did not! You're just jealous because I won!"  
Buffy pouted,  
"You *so* cheated!"  
"I so did *not*! You can't win at everything Buffy!"  
The pouting Slayer folded her arms and glared at the game of Ludo set out infront of her,  
"Who's idea was it to play this stupid game anyway?!"  
Giles and Willow stifled a laugh. Giles cleared his throat and tried to straighten his face,  
"It was you actually."  
Anya was bored of this game,  
"Can we play something else?"  
The Slayer pirked up a bit,  
"Yeah! ....but what?"  
"Hide and go peek!"  
Giles looked at the ex-demoness, rather amused,  
"Hide and go peek? Aren't we a bit old for that now?"  
Willow giggled and grabbed his wrist,  
"You're never too old for childish games, Giles!"  
She dragged him upstairs calling after her,  
"Buffy's it!"  
She pouted again as everyone scattered,  
"Fine then! But you're not allowed to go outside." Then she added to herself, "Besides, it's raining and I'm not going out in *that*."  
She closed her eyes,  
"I'm counting to 20 you guys!....1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississippi"  
Spike burst through the front door, very grouchy and soaked to the bone,  
"Bugger it's cold out there, bloody wet too."  
Buffy glared at him,  
"Keep it down! I'm counting to 20!"  
He looked at her as if she was stupid, then said,  
"How long has it been since you were in kindergarten?"  
She stopped to work it out then saw the look on his face,  
"Oh shuttup!...Okay guys, coming ready or not!"  
She ran up the stairs, leaving Spike to wring out his shirt in the kitchen sink. Pulling a comb and his hair gel from his coat pocket, he fixed his hair beginning to regret that he had no reflection. He watched as the Scooby Gang reassembled in the front room, Buffy having found them all at once. She stood hands on hips,  
"You know, the idea is to hide in *different places* not all together! We're not playing Sardines!"  
Willow shrugged,  
"It was funny! Okay, who's on next?"  
All eyes turned to the soaked vampire. He backed away,  
"Oh no, I'm *not*, I repeat, *not* playing baby games with you lot!"  
  
It took Buffy 5 minutes to give him a list of *really* good reasons why he should play. When she finished, he was sitting on the floor with a terrified look on his face,  
"Okay! Okay! I'll do it, just don't do any of that stuff, please?!"  
The Slayer grinned manically,  
"Only if you promise to behave yourself."  
"I promise! I promise!"  
Buffy and Willow made their way up the stairs as Spike sat in the kitchen with his eyes tight shut counting like she had done before. Willow smiled,  
"You sure can talk a good torture!"  
  
Spike finished counting and trudged up the stairs to find the others,  
"This is so degrading!"  
He found them in record time. Xander patted him on the back in congratulations,  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
Spike shrugged,  
"I can smell the blood. I'm a vampire remember?"  
Buffy was enjoying this,  
"So who's next?"  
Spike sighed,  
"Anya, I found her last. She was the furthest away."  
Anya protested bitterly,  
"No! I don't want to be it! You can make me!"  
Spike grinned and whispered something in Buffy's ear. She laughed,  
"It's either that or you have to be Tee-Peed."  
Not having the slightest clue what it was, Anya agreed to the latter. It was all over in a few minutes, Spike pinning the girl to the floor, while the others wrapped her in toilet paper. Xander was not as amused as the others,  
"Great, so now I have to date a mummified ex-vengeance demon! Thanks guys!"  
Giles was suddenly feeling very childish,  
"You know, she's not going to be very happy when she gets out of there!"  
Spike agreed,  
"Too right she won't! Hands up all those who want to do a runner!"  
All hands except Anya's went up. With that, they bolted, hastily running for cover from the relentless rain, and Anya was left to wriggle and squirm herself out of the paper suit. That may seem to be an easy thing, but when you've all toilet rolls in the house (Mrs.Summers liked to keep a good supply. She had 36 altogether.) it can take a long time to free yourself.  
  
By morning the next day, the ex-demon had only freed her legs (and *only* her legs) due to continuous kicking. She was exhausted and very, very angry - to put it very very very *very* mildy. You can see why the Scooby Gang completely avoided her for the next 2 months.  



End file.
